kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3
|Row 7 info= }} that The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 presents a collection of hundreds of conceptual drawings, paintings, and renderings—a fine collaborative effort by artists who constantly strive to perform as their true best selves. |speaker= From the book's introductory chapter }} The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 is a DreamWorks Animation art book companion to its movie's namesake that features concept illustrations, behind-the-scenes insight and commentary, as well as production design notes of the film. It is written by Tracey Miller-Zarneke and published by Insight Editions. The book was released in December 2015. Synopsis Product description Legendary warrior Po the giant panda returns to the big screen in 's Kung Fu Panda 3, the third installment of the film series that has charmed viewers and critics worldwide. The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 will provide an exclusive behind-the-scenes look at the making of the movie, with concept art, character designs, interviews with key animation talent, and more. Offering insight into the incredible skill and effort that has gone into the film from start to finish, this comprehensive book will be a must-have for fans everywhere.Insight Editions - "The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3" . Retrieved July 24, 2015. Back cover Legendary warrior Po the giant panda returns to the big screen in 's Kung Fu Panda 3, the third installment of the film series that has charmed viewers and critics worldwide. When Po's long-lost panda father suddenly reappears, the reunited duo travels to a secret panda paradise to meet scores of hilarious new panda characters. But when the supernatural villain Kai begins to sweep across China defeating all the kung fu masters, Po must do the impossible—learn to train a village full of his fun-loving, clumsy brethren to become the ultimate band of Kung Fu Pandas! In the third installment of the beloved action-packed franchise, , , , , , , , and other original cast members are joined by newcomers , and . Kung Fu Panda 3 is directed by Academy Award®–nominee and Alessandro Carloni. The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 provides an insightful look at the making of the third chapter in the beloved animated franchise. Included in this exclusive behind-the-scenes look is a rich selection of concept art, character backgrounds, design inspirations, and interviews with key members of the creative team. A testament to the hard work, talent, and imagination of the artists who created this hilarious yet poignant comedy-adventure, The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 will take readers through Po’s most epic quest yet. Trivia * , Mei Mei's former voice actress, originally wrote a preface to the book corresponding with the franchise's previous art book prefaces. However, due to her unexpected drop from the film,The Hollywood Reporter - "Kate Hudson to Replace Rebel Wilson in 'Kung Fu Panda 3' (Exclusive)" by Borys Kit. Published and retrieved September 4, 2015. it was omitted and never published. Gallery Art-kfp3.jpg|Former book cover Artofkfp3-excerpt1.jpg|Book excerpt preview from Insight Editions Artofkfp3-excerpt2.jpg|Book excerpt preview from Insight Editions Artofkfp3-excerpt3.jpg|Book excerpt preview from Insight Editions Artofkfp3-excerpt4.jpg|Book excerpt preview from Insight Editions View more... References External links * The Art of Kung Fu Panda 3 on the publisher's website * Site navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Books